victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Aviana
Aviana is the real-life pairing of Avan Jogia and Ariana Grande (Av/an and Ar/'iana'). It can also be called Aran (Ar/iana and Av/'an') or Arian '('Ari/ana and Av/'an'). Since they are cast mates, they spend a lot of time together. This ship has absolutely nothing to do with Bat. Aviana Moments *Avan and Ariana like to hang out on set together. *Ariana tweeted: "Isn't Avan handsome? He's got such a cool soul :)". *In a Popstar video in which Ariana describes Victorious cast mates with one word, she calls Avan "Unique". *Ariana tweeted a pic of her and Avan sharing a carrot. *Avan called Ariana "Dear" when saying thanks for the birthday wishes. *Ariana tweeted that she was proud of Avan for making We Are SBNN. *Ariana tweeted a pic of Avan when she was waiting for her dance lesson with him. *In a Clevver TV Interview with Ariana, she yells, "Avan! Sorry, Avan was making a funny face," and laughs. *In an interview with Ariana, she call Avan the biggest flirt for sure. *In a Clevver TV Interview with Avan, he calls Ariana "sweet as pie and hilarious." Also, he calls Ariana "Ari" and says that she and Liz are fantastic at what they do and are amazing singers. *In a cast interview, Avan says that Ariana would most likely break out into song and dance and would be most likely to be caught singing and dancing to herself. He also says, "I love how all my answers were either Matt Bennett or Ariana Grande." *When the Victorious cast was performing "I Want You Back" live, at the end Ariana poses with Avan, holding him. *In many interviews, Avan says that Ariana has an incredible voice. *Ariana often calls him a "flirt". *Avan tweeted a pic of him and Ariana backstage at the Victorious concert at The Avalon Theatre. *On Avan's birthday, Ariana tweeted him: Happy birthday, @ATJogia. Love and miss you so! *Ariana tweeted: Jam session!! @ATJogia and @Leonthomas3 :] *Ariana tweeted: V-chatting 2 of the Victorious boys! @ATJogia and @MattBennettMB. :] *Ariana tweeted: Avan jogia rocks out loud. (@ATjogia) :] *In one of Ariana's YouTube videos (osnapitzari's 'a fun little video we made'), Ariana yells for Avan to come over to where she is and in another clip, he asks her if she wants his cookie. *In this video, Avan reaches out and pets Liz Gillies' hair as Ariana giggles and watches from behind him. When Liz swats his hand away, Ariana grabs both his shoulders and pulls him closer to her, almost as if she is jealous that he's paying Liz so much attention. *On TwitPic, Ariana posts a picture of her with Avan (and Matt) and says "I love these boys :)". *On a Popstar video, Ariana mentions Avan twice and calls him "the biggest flirt" & says that he's the cast member who supports her most. *In a photo, in the background Ariana has a photo of Avan on the wall. *Avan's response tweet to Ariana on his birthday was this: @ArianaGrande. Thank you my dear, and thanks for the RT. :) *In this video on Youtube where Ariana got a little slimed, she can be seen with/near Avan (including Liz). *In one of Dan's behind-the-scenes video, Ariana is behind Avan while having her arms through his side and placed on his front shoulder, near 1:01. *Ariana tweeted: Hahaha. This is hilarious. @ATJogia and I look like we were ACTUALLY furious with each other. I miss the Victorious cast! ♥ (For the Angry Freak Out video on TheSlap.com) & Avan replied with "@ArianaGrande furious ?...i wanna see this. Send it to me I cant view The Slap in Canada" *It is rumored that they are dating. Fans think that a picture on a Twist magazine state that they are going out. *Dan tweeted: Video! Wonder what Jennette McCurdy and the cast of Victorious are doing RIGHT NOW? THIS: http://yfrog.com/jbh54z And in this video, at one point Ariana puts her hands on Avan's shoulder's and dances with him, and when she takes her hands off, she still stays with Avan and sings and dances. Also, they both can't keep their eyes off of each other the whole time. *Lately we can see on many photos that Ariana and Avan are always sitting next to each other. Photo Gallery Click here to see the gallery! Category:Pairings Category:Real Life Ships Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments